Chibi Strawberry
Chibi Strawberry was originally a manga written 5 years ago by its creator Chibiibot(V2minime827 on Deviantart) aka "Shelee". The manga was never finished, though recently the creator has taken an interest in it again and has revised it, removing Thomas/Taffy and adding in a new character Frenchie, and making the revision take place 5 years after the original manga. She has also decided to make it into a fanime, about 6 episodes long. 2/10/15- This Project has since been dropped and revised to be a rpgmaker game instead! Any art updates about it can be found at tennett.tumblr.com Plot The original manga was loosely based off of Tokyo Mew Mew and Saint Tail. The Characters included Sweetie, a strawberry hybrid from a place called dreamland, Her older brother Taffy, and their Dog Cranberry. In the original manga, Sweetie,Taffy,and Cranberry were suddenly transported to real world as humans. There they took different alias,Sweetie became Seira, Taffy became Thomas,and Cranberry became Chestnut. They were later employed in a bakery due to Seira's baking skills where they lived upstairs and recieved watches (Chestnut got a collar), and fought monsters each chapter. The new plot takes place 5 years after the original. Dreamland's original queen has left and a familiar of herself has taken her role. Because of this, dreams,which were made by the original queen, are now made by this familar. The familiar's dreams aren't like the original queen's dreams having one major flaw. While dreams are made, nightmares are also made (keeping a balance, in a sense). So, Sweetie,being a veteran magical girl started up the Magical Girl Guild where girls from all the world are enlisted to fight nightmares. In return, once a week a special and realistic dream of their choice is made. The familiar calls up Sweetie to return to the human world to take care of a small college town that doesn't have magical girl present. After much annoying her so much, Sweetie finally agrees and is sent to live with a young woman, whose nickname is Frenchie (she hates her real name). Frenchie is able to see nightmares and is a fashion designer student at the college. Seira voluteers to be her model and starts to befriend Frenchie while they search for nightmares Characters Sweetie-''' Sweetie (or Seira) is a hybrid from off one of the Islands of Dreamland. She lives on Strawberry island where all the crops and food of Dreamland is grown and eventually sold.She works as the island's baker.Alot of the villagers treat her oddly,even coldly in some cases but she retains her happy disposition. She comes down to Earth to find and destroy nightmares. She's a veteran magical girl due to her experince from 5 years ago when she was accidently brought to the human world. 'Frenchie-' Frenchie is a fashion student attending the college where Seira is searching for nightmares. She has the ability to see nightmares before they're formed. As her nickname implies she's French and She left her father in somewhere in France to study somewhere else. She tends to wear lavender, less feminine clothes compared to her actual designs, which are pastel, pink, and very feminine clothes. '''Cranberry-''' 'Sweetie's pet puppy that came with her. He doesn't do much concerning the plot but he's pretty adorable! His name in the human world is Chestnut to match his brown fur. Sometimes he wears an odd hat that was made by Seira. '''Strawberry Hybrids (Sweeties)-' Strawberry hybrids (or as they're originally called, Sweeties) are a race that live in the world of Dreamland. They live on a fertile island where all crops are grown. Sweeties are normally kind and pleasant but tend to shown their more bitter side to Seira. Trivia *Chibi Strawberry has a side blog on tumblr (veteranmagicalgirl.tumblr.com ) curently on break til the first episode of the fanime is out *Unlike most fanime, the revision of this fanime is inspired by older anime from the 70s and 80s *Sweetie does not have biological parents since she's a strawberry hybrid. These hybrids are grown from well watered and loved strawberry bushes of wilted hybrids. Sweetie though, was grown from a particular bush which nobody cared about for years and suddenly sprouted.